New Beginning
by dhfreak06
Summary: Hermione moves to Forks with her Uncle Charlie. What will await her there? Crossover Twilight/Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1 Home

**A/N:** This chapter was edited. Thanks for everyone reviewing and following the story. I am currently working on editing all the chapters and making them a little cleaner. New chapters will be coming soon. Also in my livejournal I have made a soundtrack for my fic. You should check it out :D

**Disclaimers: **I don't anything; the characters from this fic belong to JK. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 1 – Home**

Hermione couldn't take living in England after the war at Hogwarts; she didn't really feel the same after the final battle. The relationship that she had started with Ron soon after had not lasted long. Their constant bickering and arguments had destroyed their relationship; choosing not to destroy the friendship they had decided to go their separate ways. With that decision made, she had decided to move away from England for a while, wanting to see something different and experience a new environment for a while, something stable.

That is where she sat now, in a plane heading toward Forks, Washington in the United States to meet up with her Uncle Charlie. Her parent had understood her decision to move to Forks, all they wanted was for her to experience something different than what she lived with in Hogwarts.

Her uncle has lived his entire life in the small town of Forks where him and her mother where raised. He now lived alone after his wife had left him taking their daughter with her. Although Hermione's uncle had agree to take her in her mother had conditions about her moving there. She had to get enrolled in school once again. She had agree to her condition and planned to enroll as a Junior in school after finding out that her cousin Bella would also be joining her in moving to Forks. Since Bella's mother was moving with her new fiancé to Florida she had decided to move in with her father. Hermione was happy with the idea of going to school with her cousin giving her the chance to re-connect with her. She hadn't seen her since they where young children.

Once Hermione arrived in the airport, she found her uncle and Bella already waiting for her.

"Bella, Uncle Charlie!" She yelled as she waved to them.

"Hermione!" yelled her cousin as she went towards her and gave her an awkward hug. It had been too long since they had seen each other making it a little awkward between them.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," Hermione express as they released each other from their hug.

Her uncle had been standing awkwardly beside them.

"How have you been Hermione?" He asked her trying to have some conversation. Hermione went towards her uncle and also gave him an awkward hug.

"I have been fine, it's nice to see you Uncle Charlie," she said as they pulled away.

"It's nice to see you too," he responded as he took one of her bags.

As they got the rest of Hermione's belonging they headed to Charlie's home. The ride to her new home, Hermione look out the scenery taking in her new surroundings.

They soon arrived to their new home.

"Welcome home girls," Charlie said as they all enter the house.

Hermione and Bella enter the house looking around their new surrounding becoming familiar to the place.

"Well… umm…" Charlie broke the silence awkwardly once again. "There's two rooms upstairs take a left and you'll see them. There's two rooms so you could each take a room." he shrugged.

"The bathroom is first door on your right-"

Charlie suddenly stopped, as he caught a look from Bella.

"Dad, I know were everything is," Bella responded to her father. This let out a breath of impatience.

"Right…well okay then!"

A little relieved to not have to explain everything, he flashed a quick smile at Hermione, before rubbing his hands together.

"Sorry for ditching you girls. But I have to go to work. You can show Hermione around the house right, Bells?"

"Yes, dad," Bella answered as she headed upstairs with her belongings, Hermione did the same as she followed her.

Once they reached upstairs Hermione entered the first room on the left since Bella continued walking to the room down the hall that appeared to be right across of Charlie's room.

"I guess this must be my room then," she whispered to herself, as she entered the room.

She looked around her new home. The room contains a bed, book shelf, a desk, closet, and chair. That was all she needed. She gently placed her belongings in the floor and walked towards the window in her room. As she looked out side the window she saw a forest. It looked beautiful. It reminded her a little of Hogwarts. At that thought she stepped away from the window. She took a big step by moving to the states. Right now wasn't the time to think about her past but about the future.

Hermione quickly finished putting her belongings away. Satisfied with the way the room was she walked out heading towards her cousin's room. As she got to the door she saw Bella was still unpacking.

"You already unpacked?" Bella asked as she saw her standing in the doorway. Hermione just nodded, while seeing her unpack.

"So what's there to do in this town?" She asked Bella. She didn't wish to stay home all-day and think about her past memories, the good and the bad.

"Truthfully, I don't know much of the town." Bella answered with a small smile in her face. Hermione knew that her cousin didn't like going out much. The only place she would go would probably be a library or a bookstore. She knew that because that was exactly how she was.

Hermione didn't know how to make conversation with Bella; she had changed so much through the years. Even though she was real happy to see her, she couldn't truly talk to her about her life. There were too many complications that would just not be logical for her cousin. Like it was often said, "seeing is believing" and she really didn't want to pull her cousin into the world she had escaped from.

With a nod she went back to her room and sat in her bed leaving Bella to unpack. For the rest of the weekend it was quiet amongst them. She and Bella made small conversations about school and books, with Hermione taking out the use of magic in the conversation. However, the weekend went by fast and soon it was time to go to school.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter

**A/N: **This chapter has been edited. The rest of the chapters are being edited to lead to the new chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and the favs. You guys so rock.

**A/N(Before Edited):**This chapter is somewhat in the perspective of different characters. I added when, which characters perspective the story is going through in each section. Thanks to **clairerocz852, ReeseSpeaks, Girl Plant, and xoxJaspersgirl**, for your wonderful review. I will not normally write this fast but here you go. I am sorry for grammatical errors in advance. I tried my best. Will soon have someone go over the story and will hopefully be errors free.

I want to thank **Chosenfire **for helping me out in this chapter. I corrected it from yesterday. Updated on April 1.

**Questions:**

_Will it be an Edward and Bella Story? I still don't know where the story is going with the pairings. Sorry. It will come naturally. I am kind of heading towards that direction. But I am still not 100 sure._

_When will Hermione learn about our favorite vamps? Soon is all that I have to say._

_Please comment. That is was I enjoy the most. Thank you again for reading my story._

**Disclaimers: **I don't anything; the characters from this fic belong to JK. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 2 – Encounter**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione woke up for school the next morning with less enthusiasm than was normal for her. Seeing that she had only an hour to get ready she dressed quickly. She didn't wish to be late for on her first day. As soon as she was dressed she grabbed her backpack, and walked towards the door of her room but soon stopped when she remember she was forgetting something.

She slowly turned to face the drawer in her room. She stood before it and opened it slowly. Hermione stared at the wand that lay inside. She took a deep breath and grasped the object in her fingers, wrapping her hand around the smooth wood. She hadn't used her wand since the battle at Hogwarts, but she couldn't leave it in the drawer to gather dust. Her wand was a part of her and she had to learn to accept it, to depend on it. She placed it in her pocket once again feeling the familiar weight against her. Hermione took a deep breath and once again and headed towards the kitchen downstairs.

Once she walked in the kitchen she saw Bella making some cereal.

"Hey, where is your dad?" Hermione asked softly while taking a bowl to do the same thing.

"He already headed out." Bella answered her as she took a bite of her cereal.

"Ready, for our first day at Forks High?" Hermione asked trying to work up a smile.

"Ready or not, I am still going." Bella answered Hermione's question without any enthusiasm.

"How are we getting to school?" Hermione asked suddenly concerned. Bella's father was already gone.

"Charlie gave me a car," Bella told her with a small smile on her face.

They both finished their cereal in silence and headed outside toward the car. It was a cherry red 1953 Chevy pickup.

They both hoped in and Bella navigated the way to school. It wasn't hard to find the High School in the small town. They both entered the building side by side and were aware of the stares from the other students that were already there. Hermione and Bella tried to ignore the weight of so many glances and headed towards the main office. As they entered the office the woman in the front desk immediately turned to them.

"Oh, you must be Bella. You look just like your mother," her gaze moved to Hermione "and you must be Hermione Granger." Both Hermione and Bella nodded to the receptionist.

"Well here is your schedule and a map of the school. I don't think it would be too hard for you girls to find your classes." The woman continued chattering as she handed them each of their schedules and a map.

"I hope that you both have a wonderful day, make sure to bring me your class schedule's sign by your teachers at the end of the day." With that said they were both out in the hall once again.

"Well, that was…"

"Awkward" Bella finish Hermione's sentence.

"Well, I guess I won't see you until lunch?" Bella said to Hermione.

"I guess so. Good luck."

"You too."

They both separated to head towards their classes. Hermione noticed that she had English first. As she entered the class she headed towards the front of the room to give her schedule to the English teacher, who looked a little irritated. She soon found her self standing in front of the class debating whether to sit in the front of the class like a good student or in the back where she could try to fade into the background.

Before she would have rushed to the seat nearest to the Professor eager to make herself known but things had changed.

She soon made up her mind and she headed towards the back of the class. Once she sat a strange sensation passed over her as one of her classmates entered the room. He was one of the most stunning men she had ever seen. She immediately wondered if he was a Veela. However, she dismissed that thought as she studied his features closely. He had bronze hair, his eyes were a golden topaz color and his skin was extremely pale but none of those were particularly alarming. Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off him. He soon looked at her and she quickly ducked flushing as she stared at the wooden desk.

He, however, didn't move from the front of the room.

**Edwards's POV**

Edward walked into the classroom and smelled a sweet scent that he desperately wanted. He froze in the doorway when he spotted the source of the captivating scent. He was furious at himself and the source of his desire.

He heard the teacher telling him to sit down so class could begin. He headed toward his seat, which was located right next to the source of his thirst.

He desperately willed the class to end trying to hold his breath and avoid drawing in the delicious smell. As soon as the class ended he hurried out of the room seeking out one of his siblings.

He reached Alice first and he knew she already knew what was happening to him, he would have been surprised if she hadn't.

"You need to get out of here Edward." she told him her voice low and urgent.

"No, I can handle it." He said furiously. He was angry that this girl came to ruin his life, her scent driving him crazy, making him want things that he shouldn't. He wouldn't let her control him like this.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Alice asked him calmly.

"Do you see me hurting anyone?" He asked her hoping that she didn't.

"No." was all that Alice gave him and that was all he needed as he headed towards his next class.

**Hermione's POV**

"Mister Cullen, please take your seat" the English teacher's voice cut through the low murmur of voices.

Hermione looked up to see the boy that had caught her attention and saw that he looked irritated. She looked at him but he seemed like he was ignoring her on purpose. She just put her head down and stared at the book the class was currently reading on her desk.

'Like a guy like that would like me,' Hermione thought to herself sardonically. She wasn't the type of girl guys like that noticed. Victor had been a surprise and had turned out to be more of a friend.

She looked up once again to see him moving to the empty desk next to her. Once he sat he looked tense as if he was angry with someone. She felt that it was her, had she taken his seat and not known about it?

The teacher had not said anything about assigned seats.

During the whole class she noticed he stayed very still and she was positive he wasn't breathing. Once class was over he got up quickly and left the classroom. Hermione felt as he was trying to hide something from her. Her instincts were screaming at her that something was different and they had rarely been wrong.

As she was gathering her belongings as a boy approached her.

"Hey, my name is Mike. You must be Hermione right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that's what they tell me. How do you know my name?" she asked him as she greeted him smiling slightly.

"Oh, everyone knows here. You and your cousin are the most exciting thing that has happened since the Cullen's came to town." He said with a big grin on his face. At the mention of the name Cullen she wanted to ask about the boy that was in her class, but she stopped herself thinking that it would be too nosy of her.

"Oh." was all she responded to him knowing it was weak as replies went.

"You're from London right?" he asked as he walked with her out of the classroom.

Hermione just nodded. 'How could he have guessed?' She thought to herself sarcastically, certainly her voice gave her away.

"That is so cool; I always wanted to go there." He responded happily seeming unaware of her uneasiness.

The rest of the day until lunchtime went smoothly. Everyone knew who she and Bella were which she didn't like. The reason she had moved to Forks was so she wouldn't be noticed. But apparently she couldn't escape that.

Soon it was lunchtime and she met Bella at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"How has your day been?" Hermione asked Bella.

"Just great," she responded sarcastically wincing.

"That bad?"

"Yeah." with that said Bella and Hermione headed towards the lunch line staying close together.

In the lunch line a girl came up to them.

"Hey Bella!" the girl turned to Hermione.

"Hello, you must be Hermione. It's nice to meet you, I'm Jessica." She greeted her happily. Hermione couldn't understand how everyone in this town was so cheerful. If she hadn't witnessed the Cullen boy she would have thought someone had put a permanent cheering charm on the area.

"Nice to meet you too." Hermione replied as they got their lunch and followed Jessica to a table where she was apparently sitting.

As soon as they sat both Hermione and Bella looked at the table where the boy Hermione had saw earlier was sitting with some of the most beautiful people she had ever saw. It only cemented her belief that something unnatural was going on.

**Bella's POV**

Bella saw one of the most beautiful people in the world. She glanced at Hermione and saw that her cousin was looking in the same direction. They must have looked like two little girls staring at a new dream house.

Soon, she was brought out of her thoughts when Jessica spoke.

"Oh, I guess you've spotted the Cullen's." she saw who both of the girls were staring at.

**Edward's POV**

Edward smelled the same sweet smell but only stronger this time as if it had multiplied. The scent was coming from where the girl he had seen earlier was. However, the scent wasn't only coming from her but from the girl sitting next to her.

"Edward, calm yourself." Alice's voice was soft but firm.

He felt himself somewhat relax but the only reason was because Jasper, his other adopted brother was attempting to calm him down with his unique abilities.

"Alice, the scents not only coming from Hermione but the other new girl Bella as well." he informed her as calmly as possible. He had learned their names by everyone whispering it through out the school day. They all knew.

"That's not possible," Emmet denied.

"If you ever experience something like this it should only come from one person," continued Rosaline.

"The girl on the corner, I believe Hermione, has a faint sweet scent to me." Offered Emmet.

"I think she has that scent to all of us." Expressed Jasper.

"She is a witch," Alice responded simply.

"Great." Edward muttered. He could feel both of their gazes on him. He already knew that Hermione thought that he hated her. Which he did, both of them for making him want to feed once again. Soon, he felt relief when the bell rang to go to class. Him and his four other adopted siblings stood up. He could now be away from both of them and go discuss this with his adopted father after school. But he didn't know that what would await him in his next class would be just as difficult as it had been that morning.


	3. Chapter 3 Obstacle

A/N: Hey guys I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update this chapter

**A/N: **_Hey guys I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. I promise to post them faster. I had this chapter for the past two weeks but hadn't gotten anyone to correct it for me. I apologies in advance for any grammatical errors in the story.  
_

_Thank you so much for your review. _

_A lot of questions had been asked. I am happy to say that I know where the story is heading now. I don't want to give out the pairings because I want it to be a surprise as the story develops. Who will win Edwards un-beating hearth? Lol. There will be magic soon and also I will be bringing more character from the Harry Potter series. _

**Chapter 3 – Obstacle **

**Bella's POV**

Bella couldn't take the day longer, she desperately wanted to go home. She just wanted to bury herself in one of her books. She didn't like having so much attention on her. That is one thing she liked about her old school. She was just an ordinary girl, however, in Folks she was the daughter of the sheriff and the new kid.

Lunch had ended sooner than she hoped. Jessica had told them everything that had to be known about the Cullen Family.

Jessica had explained to both of them that they had been adopted except the eldest ones Jasper and Rosalie were nephews of Mrs. Cullen. That was an interesting fact Bella had thought.

As she went to class she ended up separating from her cousin. They had compared schedule during their lunch period and seen they had completely different schedules.

Bella was now heading towards her Biology class, which was a subject she didn't really like. One thing was that she couldn't stand was the smell blood and just seeing it. She entered the class to see Mike Newton. The boy that had sat with her during lunchtime, he had been flirting with both her and Hermione the whole time.

"Hey, Bella sit here," he motion to the desk in front of him.

Bella smiled to him and walked where he had indicated.

"So how are you liking Forks High so far?" He asked her.

"It's acceptable," she answered with a small smile in her face.

At that point Edward Cullen had entered the classroom. Bella had turn to see him walk in.

"Ah, Mister Cullen may you sit with Miss Swan today," the teacher said.

Bella looked at Edward to see an irritated face. Bella just looked at him weirdly. 'Was he disappointed that he had to site with the new girl,' she had thought to herself.

During the whole class period he dad just sat next to her real tense and talked to her only when it was necessary. At the end of the class he quickly exit the class without even saying goodbye. Bella had though that he might have hated her at that intent. 'What did I do to him?' Questioning herself.

**Edward's POV**

Edward couldn't believe his luck. He had each of them for a class. Why couldn't Alice tell him that he had also Bella for a class? He quickly went through the day. Time was going so slowly for him. He couldn't wait to get out of school and go somewhere else than where he was. As soon as school was over he went immediately where his siblings were standing.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had her also for class?" Edward asked harshly.

Alice just looked at her brother. "I knew that you couldn't handle your self," she said quickly. They were all talking quickly. The "normal" people around them couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"This isn't a game Alice," he said frustrated with the situation.

"I know," she responded sadly.

With that said all five of the siblings saw the two cousins walking toward their car. Edward turns his attention to his siblings once again.

"We need to go home. I need to talk to Carlisle." They all nodded and got into the car.

**Hermione's POV**

School was finally over and she was relief. She didn't like any of the attention she was receiving at school. She found Bella in the hallway and headed toward the front of the school to head towards the car.

"Awful day wasn't it," she told Bella as they continued walking down the hall.

"Couldn't agree with you more," she said as they both laugh at their remarks.

Once they got out of school they started heading towards the car. However, she couldn't stop the felling that someone was staring at her. She turned around to see the Cullen family standing next to what appear to be their car. Hermione saw that Bella had also notice them looking their direction.

They had finally reached Bella's car.

"They are a weird bunch," she told her cousin.

"Yeah," Bella said shyly.

They soon got into the car and headed home. The car ride seemed quiet until Hermione broke the silence.

"Was that Edward guy sort of tense and mean to you?" she asked suddenly. She needed to know if he was also being mean and tense to other people.

Bella almost stopped the car, stunned by the question. 'Was this guy mean to everyone?' she thought to herself.

"Was he like that to you too?" she said paying attention to the road.

"I guess that is how he is. I thought he was just being mean to me." Hermione was somewhat relief. But it still kind of hurt that he was being mean to her. She felt weird about him; she felt had she needed his approval in a strange sort of way.

By that time they had finally arrived home.

"Let's not talk about boys. They got me dizzy enough today." Bella said as she jumped out of car.

"Ah, my cousin is a hearth breaker," Hermione said teasing her.

"Shut-up," she said as she giggles.

They entered the quiet house and headed towards the kitchen.

"I am starving," Hermione exclaimed as she entered the kitchen right behind Bella.

Bella laugh at her cousin. They both head toward the refrigerator and started taking out what was necessary for a sandwich. They felt to lazy to cook anything at the moment since they were going to have to make dinner later for Charlie.

They ate while they started talking about their first day at school. Soon they finish and cleaned up the kitchen.

As they were cleaning Bella asked Hermione a questioned that she wanted to be left alone but knew that she had to answered someday.

"Hermione," Bella asked calmly and at the same time afraid that she was being to noisy in her cousins life.

"Yeah," Hermione responded also calmly.

"Why did you come to Folks? Was everything okay in England?" Bella said worried.

Hermione took a deep breath. She knew this was coming. She just wished it were later.

"I had some stuff I didn't want to deal with after I finish my boarding school," she said as he looked down at her hands.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Bella said as she took her hand.

Hermione smiled at her and looked up at her, "sorry."

"It's okay," Bella responded.

"I am just not ready quite ready to talk about it yet," she said as she pulled her gaze once again to her hands.

Bella pulled away and added a smile to her face.

"Okay, that is enough of this mopping around let go do our homework and then we could do something fun and exited," she said bouncing.

Hermione started laughing, "homework here I come."

True to their word they both had gone to do their homework. Even though Hermione wanted to be different in this new life of her she still couldn't give up her love for knowledge. After their detour of doing their assignments the both girls enjoyed themselves making jokes and talking about their favorite books as they started doing food for Charlie.

Both of them had left behind their problems and the thought of the mystery behind Edward Cullen that had captivated their attentions.

**Edward's POV**

Edward got home with his adopted siblings right behind him. He couldn't believer that this was happening to him now.

"Edward, what's the matter?" Esme their adopted mother asked him as he entered the room. She immediately knew that there was something wrong when they had entered the house.

"I need to speak with Carlisle," was all he responded to her as he headed towards the living room area pacing back and forth.

"I will go get him," Emmett speaks as he disappears.

"Can someone please tell me what's happened," Esme asked once again.

Rosalie finally spooked giving her the answer to her question.

"Edward has a found the persons that he desires their blood for," she said calmly.

"Where? Wait you why would you speak as if there where two?" She said shocked.

"Because there are two," Edward responded with hate in his voice.

At that moment Emmett entered the room with Carlisle by his side. Carlisle looked at Edward concerned.

"What has happened? Emmett has told me is something of importance," he said giving all his attention to Edward. It wasn't like his "children" to go get them from work.

"I have meet those of their blood I desire," was all that Edward responded.

"Those?" Was Carlisle respond, all through the conversation the rest of them observed them quietly.

"I erg the blood of two," Edward explained.

"Two? No one was hurt…" but before he could finish the sentence Edward cut him off, "No."

"Do you think that you would be able to control yourself?" He asked his son calmly.

"I don't know," was all that Edward responded truthfully.

"Then we must move," he said starting to turn around.

"No," Edward stopped him.

"Edward, we must go, we can't just stay here waiting for you to slip," Jasper stated.

"I know, that's why I am leaving," he said as he started to head up stairs.

"Edward wait," Esme finally talked, "this is a family decision. We are all part of your family, we also have a saying in this."

"I don't want you guys to suffer because of what is happening to me," he said sadly.

"Edward we can work through this together," Alice said as she walked toward him.

"Alice, you already see that I made up my mind," was all he said.

"Edward, we all have the same effect to Hermione also," Jasper, remembered him.

"Yes, I know but you don't have it as strong as I do," he was trying to make his family understand that he had to do this even though he didn't want to. He couldn't afford for them to be in-danger for his stupidities.

Jasper didn't respond back to him. Because he knew that it was true that her sent wasn't as strong to him as it was to Edward. It may even be stronger than Bella's because of her magical abilities.

"What do you mean that this girls gives scent to all of you?" Carlisle finally spoke after seeing his children arguing about the situation in hand.

"She is a witch, that is why she as a scent to us," Rosalie explained to him.

Carlisle lifted his hand to his face, as he was tire in his never aging face.

"Look, Carlisle I know you thought us to control our thirst. But that doesn't change the fact that we are vampires. Nothing we do can change that, we still have the need for blood. I don't know if I am strong enough to resist them. You have to let me go. If it doesn't work for me going to Alaska, I promise to come back and try with all my might but right now just let me try this." Edward explained to the man that he say as a father.

"But, it still doesn't change that there is a witch in Forks," Esme explain.

"You all can handle that, I know you can. But I don't know if I can't, her scent, it's different to me as it's her cousin." He said impatiently.

"Edward are you sure of this," Carlisle asked.

"Yes," with a node from Carlisle, Edward was gone.

**A/N: **_What do you guys think? Do you guys want more? Please keep reviewing. They are my food for writing. I have started some parts of the second chapter. :D_


	4. Chapter 4 Alone & Forbidden

Chapter 4 – Alone & Forbidden

**AN: **_Hey Guys here is yet another chapter to the story. I hope that you guys are enjoying the story as I am enjoying in writing it. Thanks for the awesome review. I it's awesome that you guys like the idea of this story. I hope that I don't lose readers by what is imply in this chapters. Keep the reviews coming. Once again I apologies for any mistakes in the story. _

_I have a question for you guys. Do you guys like me separating the story in perspective? Also would you guys like me to include more Harry Potter characters and perspective of the other characters in the story. _

**Chapter 4- Alone & Forbidden**

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night waking up from a nightmare she couldn't remember. She looked at the clock in her stand and read 3:03. She started to stir in her bed until she heard a noise coming from the window. She blinked twice to adjust her vision in the dark, as her vision focus she saw an owl by her open window. She quickly got up and headed toward the window. She thought it was weird that it had been open since she remembered closing it before she had gone to sleep. She easily put those thoughts aside. As she walked towards the door of her room and locked it. She couldn't afford her Uncle or cousin finding an owl by her window. It would bring up to many questions she did not want to answer. She then turned and headed towards the owl that had a letter for her.

"Why don't you go get something to eat as I read the letter? I will leave the window open," Hermione said to the owl as she took the letter of its beak. The owl looked at her one more time before it flu away.

Hermione opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Hermione, _

_How have you been? I hope that alright. I have missed you terribly. Everyone here has. There hasn't been much activity lately. Everything as died down since what happened. I really hope that you alright. I know that you need some time from this war but I feel disconnected to everyone without you here Hermione. You are the one person that keeps us alls steady. Don't disconnect from us. I really hope to see you soon. Please write. _

_With Love, _

_Harry J. Potter_

Hermione stared at the letter in her hand. She missed her friends. But this was something she needed to do, to get away from all the magic in her life. She soon took out a paper and pen to respond to the letter. Not wanting for her family to find the owl. They didn't know about her magical ability and she wish not to tell them. She quickly started to write her response to her friend.

_Dear Harry,_

_Don't worry about me. I am doing fine. I have miss you and everyone else terribly also. But you know that this is something that I needed to do. Not only for myself but also for my family. I am glad that nothing as happened. Can't miss anything now can we? Tell everyone that I miss them. Keep safe Harry._

_However, I have one favor to ask of you. Please don't send me letter through owls. My family here in the States doesn't know about me being a witch. I don't wish to tell them yet. I hope to see you soon. I truly am grateful for your letter. Maybe we can talk in the tele soon. It would be wonderful to hear a familiar voice._

_With Love your friend, _

_Hermione J. Granger _

She quickly sealed the letter and headed towards the window. She looked to see if she could find the owl, but there was no luck however she was shock to see a shadow it looked as someone was standing there watching. As she blinked and looked again at the spot where she saw the figure it was gone. She looked at the spot for a few minute until the owl came back interrupting her thoughts. She quickly gave the owl a path in the head and let it fly off.

She walked slowly to her bed and lay down. 'My mind is playing trick on me,' she thought to herself as lay down. She looked at her clock to see that it was already 3:57. She growled and placed her head in her pillow. She had to wake up in 3 hours. She loved school, but it was just not the same without the magic. That was all that she knew from Hogwarts and now she was half way across the world from people she love and from the world she had grown to accept and admire. This was her life now and she had to learn to accept it with those thoughts she drifted off to sleep forgetting of the figure that had been standing out side of her window not long ago.

**Edward's POV**

Edward disappeared in a blink of an eye as soon as he had received the nod from Carlisle. He didn't need anything for his journey. All he needed was to get as away from Forks as possible. Away from them, away from her, though both of the girls affected him so strongly Hermione was the one that affected him the most. When he entered to class that morning he ad capture her eyes those eyes that looked as if she a seen too much for her young life. Seen what he had seen all those years of his existence.

He was drawn to her from a weird connection. He was debating with himself whether it was her magical essence. Nothing else could explain what was drawing him to her. At that thought he found himself in the trees near the Swan's house. What the hell was he thinking that had drawn him to the house. He was a monster. He couldn't be here. He could slip and hurt them. Hurt her. He desires her more as he heard her voice with his sensitive ears. He could hear the conversation between the two girls.

He heard Bella ask Hermione the reason that she had arrived to Forks from England. At that questions Edward could hear her hearth raising fasters. There was something she was hiding; he knew that the Swan didn't know about her magical abilities. If they had Bella would have know the reason behind her moved to Forks. Now it fascinated him more. He was getting frustrated with himself just now being able to read her mind.

He try to take deep breaths to calm himself even thought he didn't need them. It was habit that was not easy to forget. He just stood there and try to calmed himself down, he continue hearing the conversation as the subject asked was forgotten and they were gone to their own room as the two girls decided to go to their homework assignments. He stood there what to appeared to be minutes to him but in reality it was hours.

He heard has Hermione was slowly breathing in her sleep. He needed to look at her one more time before he decided to go to Alaska. It was selfish of him to act on that notion, but he felt that he needed to do it. To give him some peace, he slowly entered to her room through the window.

He stood at the end of her bed watching her take deep breaths. She looked disturbed in her sleep. He slowly walked towards the right side of her bed to stand facing her. He slowly lifted his hand to touch her warm cheek. He was being careless at the moment. However he didn't care. He wished to know what was making her have those expressions in her beautiful face. She soon started to stir in her sleep and he stepped away from her.

He headed towards the window and went once again to the place that he stood. Not a second later an owl headed towards her window. He grin his teeth as he saw it. He still couldn't take the thought out that she was a witch. She may already know that his family where vampires. He saw he in the window standing over the owl. He soon moved from his spot as he notice that she saw him standing there.

He started to run towards his destination. He could stay any longer in this place. He had notice when he was there that her essant was stronger than Bella's. He didn't only wanted her blood he desire her.

A he continue to run he continue to think why was it that he both their blood. It may be that fact that they were related. However, that didn't make any sense for the reason that he would have desired Charlies blood also which he wasn't. This was something that got me angry not knowing what was going on. He always knew what was going on. His abilities had given him the advantage of the people and creatures around him. It has given him the chance to know the truth and strategies individuals hide in their minds.

All he knew right now was that they where his forbidden fruit.


	5. Announcement

I have move the story to the Twilight sections

**A/N: **Hey guys. I apologies for not updating the story in a long time, I am currently working on the next chapter of the story. I am planning on making it a big chapter for the time that I have not written. I am currently ¼ into the chapter. It's going to be a 4-point of view perspective. I hope that you guys enjoy it when I post it.

Don't forget to review. I really love reviews. They are the ones that make me smile and continue my writing faster. I have seen that there are a lot of people that are in the alert list for the story. Don't forget to review.

Also I wanted to point out that please don't review mean comments. If you don't like the story just simply don't read it.

Will have more in-site into the story when I post the next chapter.

The story is **not** abandon.


	6. Chapter 5 Facing Reality

**I apologies for not updating this story in so long, school has been real stress full this years and amongst other things. Thank you so much for all the reviews that you guys have left me. I will add now that this is going to be an Edward/Hermione story. I know some of you may stop reading it because of this and I am sorry for not following thru. I love the Twilight story how Stephenie Meyer wrote it and I will not change anything about it. I will be bringing other characters from the Harry Potter series. Also in my profile you I will be adding graphics that I will be making for the story and soon to be a fanmix for it. I apologies once again for the delay, Also sorry for any grammatical errors. **

**I don't own anything all characters are from the Twilight Saga and the Harry Potter series. **

**Chapter 5 – Facing Reality **

**Hermione's POV**

The week had not been so welcoming for Hermione at all. She was still trying to find a way to get use to her new environment. Although, she did get closer to Bella noticing that they had more common that she thought. She noticed that her cousin was more timid than her. As the week had been strange to her, with Mike and the other guys flirting with her and her cousin. Friday had finally arrived and she had notice the Cullen family staring at her since Monday, it was really annoying her. She felt as if she was at Hogwarts all over again. Everyone was whispering and staring. It's not like she had witch written across her forehead. But, it also didn't change the fact that Edward was missing during that week. She wanted to approach them and asked them, what was their problem.

During the week she had also felt more and more curious about the mystery of the Cullen family. She had thought she had done something wrong to make them act the way they did around her. But the more they acted weird the more Hermione notice that they seemed familiar. She observed the Cullen's features after school that Friday as she followed waited for Bella outside her truck. She had seen them before, in a book maybe, the features that they had just seemed so similar to her. She hated not knowing something. She felt useless not knowing.

She could help but to stare at them as she waited. She had every right to stare at them. They have been staring at her all week. As she looked at Alice she kept wondering why their features seemed familiar.

Skin white as porcelain, eyes that where a liquid, golden topaz. At those thought she open her eyes widely. At that instant she saw Alice and Jasper both stair at her with a form of alarm and a form of sadness. Hermione quickly turn her body facing the truck taking small breaths. She knew why they where so familiar, she new what they were. Vampires.

And she knew by the expression that they wore that she had realize what they were. She knew that she was safe. She was in a crowded area. They wouldn't approach her. They wouldn't want to cause a scene in front of the school and Hermione was right. They wouldn't approach her. She was relieved when she saw Bella coming out of the schools entrance. She could still feel them staring at her.

'_They won't hurt me, they haven't hurt me yet it's been a whole week,'_ she thought to herself trying to calm herself down.

'_Besides, I have meet a vampire before, he didn't hurt me.'_ Hermione was starting to get paranoid.

'_Breath, not all vampires are alike,_' at that thought she panic more. _'Not all vampires are alike,'_ she thought again. The vampire she had meat was from Alaska. She had hear him say that not all vampires where kind. There were only a few that chose to feed on animal blood and his clan was one of the only ones.

She wasn't in Alaska. She needed to do research as soon as she could.

"Hermione, are you okay?" She was torn from her thoughts by Bella.

"Yes, I am fine. Umm… Bella can you take to the library please?" she responded to Bella quickly as she headed towards the passenger seat without making eye contact to the individuals that where burning holes in the back of her head.

Bella looked at her strangely. "It's Friday." Bella responded still confuse as why her cousin would want to go to the library on a Friday.

"Oh, I want to get ahead on research paper I have to do for my English class." She answered carefully. She didn't want Bella to get worry or to know of what she just discovered.

Now even more she couldn't tell her what she really was. If she found out, she would find out that the Cullen's were vampires. She needed to find out if they there the veggie kind or the meat eaters before it got further than it already had.

They both got in the car and headed towards the library unaware that Alice knew of Hermione's discovery.

**Alice's POV**

"We need to head to Carlise," Alice told her siblings once she saw the red truck leave the schools parking lot.

"What did you see?" Jaspar asked beside her. He didn't like the expression she had in her face. Or the feeling he had gotten from the witch.

"I will explain everything once we get to the house. _Everyone_ needs to hear this." They all looked at her still alarm but did what she said. No one ever questioned Alice demands. They knew her abilities in telling the outcome of the future once and individual made a choice and they trusted her with her request.

Emmet started the car and drove to the house as fast as he could without looking suspicious. Once they arriving at their home, they saw Esme waiting for them out side, which was not something common for them.

They immediately got out of the vehicle, and ran towards her in a blink of an eye. She had a smile on her face but change when she saw Alice was not smiling at all. Looking at them suspiciously she spoke.

"What happened?" She asked the petite vampire.

"Are they here?"

"Inside," Esme responded.

They all walked inside to see that Edward had returned. Standing beside Carlise. It was strange for Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett that Alice didn't tell them that Edward will be returning but they knew it was something more.

"We got a problem," Alice said breaking everyone's train of thought. She had already known that Edward would be back. He wasn't one that would have run away from his problems. He just needed to think by himself without their thought clouding up his mind. However, the new information she didn't count on being true so quickly.

'_Edward let me explain everything out loud,'_ she told him as he started walking back and forth in the room. She already knew that he was reading her mind.

"What is going on Alice?" Carlise asked her getting a little impatient.

"Hermione, she knows what we are. She is going to do research on us and she is going to find out more information. It could become a danger for us if she tells more of her kind. Others may come. I can't see the out come. I don't know what she will do her decisions jump a lot and her path are not certain. They never are." She explains to them. She didn't want her small family to move away from this place they now call home. She liked it here, although Edward was lusting for the girl's blood more, she knew that he would be able to contain himself.

'_Edward, you know what you have to do. I know that you can do it. You are the only one that can. You are the only one that she may listen to.' _Alice easily thought as she looked at him. The others where just staring at the two, knowing that they where having a conversation of their own, with Edwards abilities to read individuals mind and her ability to tell the future they where equally match into knowing what everyone around them couldn't.

**Edward's POV**

"I need to take care of this Carlise."

"What are you thinking of doing Edward?" Rosalie asked. Edward could hear her thoughts. She was mad of this _human_. She hated that they where spending too much time on the girl.

'_Just kill her already Edward it will make our life more simple'_, Rosalie thought.

"You know that is not the answer Rosalie and you know I can do that." He snare at her.

"This _girl_ can expose us all," she said in a harsh voice.

"Yes, but I can kill her. There is something about her. I can't explain. It's different. I just can't let anything happen to her. Do you understand?" He said it rapidly and with a voice of lost and concern.

With those words he looked at the rest of his family. They all had an expression of disbelief in their faces. They had never seen him this intense. Edward himself didn't understand himself at the moment.

'_I know you can do this Edward,_' Alice thought.

"Are you sure about this Edward?" Carlise finally spoke outloud.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt the her." He reassured them.

He could hear all their thoughts. Jasper kept trying to control them all from doing anything they would regret. His ability was one of the most important and one of the most dangerous at the same time. With being able to control everyone's emotions he could also feel them, which made it even harder on him to control his thirst when they where all in front of humans. Edward greatly admired Jasper's determination.

He was trying to sort everyones thoughts in his head. Esme was concern for him, while Emmett was enjoying the situation. He was interested in what the witch will think of them once she actually talk to them if she was brave enough. Rosalie was still thinking of herself and wanting for this dilemma to be over, and lastly Alice just gave him a smile when he turned to look at her.

'_Edward everything will be okay just go and do what you have to do. We will be here waiting.'_ That was all he needed for her to reassure him once again that everything will be okay.

He turned around once again to leave his family.

'_Be careful,'_ he heard them all think. He once again left his family staring at the place he had been standing.

**Hermione POV**

"Thanks Bella," she said as she got out of the truck.

"Do you want me to pick you up later?" Bella asked her while Hermione took her books out with her.

"No it's okay I think I can manage going home. A little fresh air can't hurt a bit. I can just walk home. The library isn't that far from the house." She explained, she really needed to do this on her own and if she knew what the Cullen family where then they may already know what she was. They where much older than her and smarter.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked un-easy.

"Yeah, don't worry. I will call you if anything." She reassured her cousin with a smile.

Bella defeated accepted the request and left her in the front steps of the library.

Hermione took a deep breath relief that her cousin didn't push the issue. She knew her cousin was really persistent like her and always seeking for answers and she was happy that this time she didn't follow that persistence.

She turned around once she saw the truck out of sight. As she entered she smelled the scent of old books. She felt at home. She knew that she wouldn't find that much information on vampires in a muggles library. But she knew that the theory books on vampires and creatures where somewhat accurate on vampire folklore.

Finding a place to sit in the far end of the library she went in search for books. Graving as many as she could she headed towards the table she had claim. As she search for answers she felt hopeless finding the same stereotypical statement of vampires.

"_**Vampire**__ - in folklore, animated corpse that sucks the blood of humans. Belief in vampires has existed from the earliest times and has given rise to an amalgam of legends and superstitions. They were most commonly thought of as spirits or demons that left their graves at night to seek and enslave their victims; it was thought that the victims themselves became vampires."_

She was getting irritated from not finding what she was trying to look for. It was all stereotypical, nothing about any vampires that can walk in the daytime. These times she wished she had access to her library back at school. She closed the book she was reading about vampire tearing open their victims to drink the blood from inside the individuals organs. She couldn't take the procedures and the gore of it all.

She took another deep breath, something she has been doing a lot lately. She placed back her head against the chair with her eyes close. She didn't even know why she was this determined to find out about them. They weren't hurting anyone as far as she knew. However, she had grown up during difficult times making her always alert and needing to know her surroundings. Specially when those surroundings where new to her.

"Find anything interesting," she heard a voice asked her.

As she open her eyes she saw what she had been avoiding to see since she left the school, one of them. However, it wasn't any of them it was the missing Cullen. Edward.

Hermione sat up in her seat and looked at him. Drifting away from her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as calmly paying attention back to the books in front of her.

**General POV**

Edward could smell the sweet need of her blood. His body was burning for him to take her. Not caring of who will see. But he resisted that urge; as much as he wanted her blood the need to protect her was stronger. He couldn't explain it and he hated it.

"I see you started on a side project," he said as he pointed at her books. She was indeed a smart witch. Already looking up research on them. He felt kind of proud of her for some reason.

Hermione kept fighting with herself. She didn't know if she should reach for her wand or not. She knew that they where fast. If he wanted her death he would have done it by now. So all she had to do is wait to see what he would do next.

"Yeah, I don't like being in the dark of things." She didn't want him to know that he was just clouding up her mine just by being there. Another feeling she didn't like at all. She hated not being in control.

"We don't like being in the dark either," he said calmly. He looked around the area they where in. This wasn't the place for them to spill out all their dark secrets to each other.

"I don't think this is the place to talk about our situation," she too had noticed that this was not the best place to talk about their situation. It felt like she was reading her mind. He felt strange.

"I can take you to a place where we can."

"I think I don't have any other option." She started to gather all her belongings as he looked at her patiently. He looked at her movement carefully and studied how gracefully she organized her belongings. It felt as he was looking at someone much older than her age. Even her eyes as he looked at her looked much older than her aged allowed actually showed to be. As if she had seen too much for her young human age.

Once she was done she followed him out of the library getting some stares from some people. '_At least I have some witnesses_,' she thought as she took a deep breath.

"Where are we going?" she asked him once they where out of the library.

"A place we wont get interrupted."

She took a deep breath once again before she spoke, "a safe place I hope."

She wasn't dumb. That was for sure, Edward knew that that already.

"Don't worry Hermione, I won't hurt you. I promise." He looked at her eyes as he stated those words. He felt kind of hurt that she thought that he could hurt her, when all that he could think about is protecting her.

All that Hermione did was nodded. He extended his hand towards her. A very risky thing for him to do; however it was something that he had to learn to control. She looked at his hand after taking it.

Holding her hand was like heaven for Edward. He had never felt like this before. He took it as if her hand was a delicate flower. He led her towards his silver Volvo that was parked across the street. He felt proud of himself that he had so much control.

He opened the passenger seat for her and let go of her hand. She looked at him hesitating but when in anyway. The Gryffindor in her didn't let her give up on this adventure. He soon got on the car himself and headed to an unknown direction for her.

They seemed to be driving to a direction that was not located in an area near the small town. It was starting to worry Hermione.

'_Is he planning on finishing me up because I know their secret? Is he going to have me for lunch? Was this wise of me?' _All these thoughts when in Hermione's head, she didn't known what she had gotten herself into.

Edward could feel her tense up next to him. It was very hard for him to stay where he was where he can easily just lean and drink her there. He tried hard not to inhale the air around him. If he did he would easily smell her lilac smell. He hated that his emotion kept going back and forth.

Edward finally came to a stop in front of the forest next to the small town. Stopping the car he got out. Hermione did the same actions that he did.

"What are we doing here?" She asked a little alarm.

"A place where we can talk. Trust me. I won't hurt you." At those words he extended his hand to her.

She didn't know why but she did trust him. So she took his hand.

"Clime on my back," he said as he pulled her towards him.

"What?"

"That is the only way we can get there. Don't worry I won't drop you." She looked at him funny and did what he asked.

"Hold on tight." At those words she was instantly pulled throw the trees. She hold on to him tighter.

She hated this as much as flying. It felt as if she was in a hippogriff all over again. She closes her eyes hoping that I would be over soon.

"It's okay you can open your eyes now," she heard his angelic voice.

She opened them to find herself in a meadow. She looked around to see the beautiful seen around her as she climb down from his back. Then looked at him once more.

"I guess we both have some explanations to do."

**AN: What do you guys think? Please review. I will update faster now that I am in the holidays. The next chapter is already being made. **

**Chapter 6 – Answers **

"I guess we do." He replied to her statement as she saw her walk around his sanctuary looking more nervous. He observed her nibbling on her bottom lip, seeing that there was silence Edward finally spoke breaking the awkwardness.

"You know what I am."


	7. Chapter 6 Answers

**Hey guys, Thanks you so much for your review. This is just amazing. I would have never thought anyone would read my story. I sincerely apologies for not updating more often. **

**The story as a whole is being edited. I have the first chapter edit. Hopefully by the next update all the story would be edited. I would like to thank Hermione_jane45 and lokiyan for helping me out with this story. And also Rubyfresh for hearing all my crazy ideas in this stories and other ones that I have yet to post. **

**Status: 80 reviews/ 113 Alerts**

**Once again I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 6 – Answers**

"I guess we do," he replied observing her as she stood in place while nibbling on her bottom lip. Seeing that there was silence, Edward finally spoke breaking the awkwardness.

"You know what I am," he said more as a statement than a question.

"Vampire," she answered, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"I guess if you found me in the library to tell me, you know what I am," she said as she looked up at him once again. She needed to be strong and brave. She was a Gryffindor she told herself. She couldn't let this person that she just met make her feel so weak.

"Witch," he responded.

"Why where you looking up information on us?" Edward asked a little more protectively now.

"Because I didn't know if you were friendly or not."

He walked up to her slowly, just a few inches away from her. It was dangerous for him but right now he didn't care. He was trying to prove a point and this was his only option.

"Do you think I am friendly?" He could hear her hearth rising as he approached her.

She looked up to his eyes seeing his determination. "Yes." She answered him determine as well.

"Will you bet your life on it?"

He was ecstatic and angry at her response. He didn't want her to be so relying on a vampire. She was being foolish by being this trustworthy.

"Yes," she knew what he was doing. He was trying to scare her, but at this point she wasn't scared, she was curious at his determination.

"Even though you know what we are? You saw all those books there, what they showed you." He was raising his voice at this point remembering the images of the bloody figures on the table.

"Those are just myths. I know there are good vampires out there." She was now getting annoyed at his determination of making her hate him.

"You are such a naïve person. You witches and believing that you know and can control everything." He didn't want to make her mad but she wasn't giving him another option.

"You don't know ME." She said in a scream and with anger as she turned her back at him. She was trying to control her temper but he was making it difficult. He hated that, when people thought they could control her. She was an individual. She had thoughts of her own. It was her choice what she chose to do with her life. If she wanted to go into a mess of vampires so be it. It was her decision.

"I don't, but it still doesn't give you the right to think you know everything," he said as he stared at her back. He was trying to control his anger towards her. This wasn't going as planned.

"I am not saying anything about knowing the answers to everything. That is why I am here, to understand." She finally took the courage to face him once more.

"Make me understand," she looked into his eyes. She truthfully did want to understand what was going on.

"Why are you being defensive? If you where like those vampires I read about then you would have killed me by now," she said in a whisper.

"Because it still doesn't change that I am a monster," he said, holding his breath he took a step closer to her. He was gambling with his strength.

"You aren't," this was becoming strange to Hermione. She didn't know this stranger and she was strangely attracted to him. With a frustrating sigh she continued to talk.

"Look we are both here for answers. You are a vampire. Do you and your family feed on human blood?"

"No we consider ourselves vegetarians, feeding only on animal's blood." Edward answered defeated.

Hermione was taking it all in slowly. Edward was a vampire. He only drank animal's blood. That was all she needed to know.

"Why did you leave?" she asked without thinking.

Edward looked into her big brown eyes.

"Because I am drawn to your blood."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was intrigue by this new information.

"It's like it's calling for me. I can smell it, like a drug."

"Is it just me or does this happen a lot."

"I have the same affect with your cousin. But with you it's stronger."

"Do you know why?"

"I believe the reason that I am tempted to your cousin's blood is because you are around her. Because…"

"Because?" Hermione was staring right at his eyes.

"I feel very protective of YOU. As if I need to isolate you from the world from harm and I don't know why I feel like this. I have the same affect on your family. I know if anything happens to them, then it will hurt you." He could feel her breathing exhilarating as he said those words.

"I just met you," she responded to his statement.

"Then let me get to know you," he said with a smirk.

At that those words she pulled away from his reach. She didn't want to tell him about her past. About what she went through, her sudden distance hurt Edward.

"It's a lot." It was all she could say.

"I have time." At those words they both laugh.

"You know I am a witch." He nodded at her response.

"I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school in England for people like me." At those words Edward truly knew who she was. He turned from her feeling anger.

"What is wrong?" she asked him as she saw him pull away. She was afraid at his reaction.

"Give me a minute." He was trying to control his temper. He knew who she was and all the pain that she had gone through because he would see it in Alice's mind. He knew about the war that broke out in the Wizarding world. With the man Voldemort and what happened to the famous boy wizard Harry Potter. He needed her connection with Potter her loss during the war that he and his family refused to get involved with.

She just started at him for what felt like forever. Had she done something wrong? She saw him relax as he turned to see her.

"I know who you are now," he said truly looking at her now.

"How?"

"My sister Alice she as the ability to see the future in a way."

"Explain," she was looking at him with curiosity and anger. How dare these individuals she didn't eve know look into her life.

"She kept having vision a few months ago about the war happening with Voldemort. She couldn't block it even if she tried. Your friend Harry Potter was too important for her to block out. So she ended up just keeping tabs to see if the war would get out of hand."

"She told you all of that?" she looked up at him. He had come once again only a few feet away from her.

"I couldn't keep it out either," he said in a low voice.

"You can see the future like she can?" she said in a whisper.

"Not exactly, I can read peoples minds." This made Hermione look deeper into his eyes.

"Can you read my mind right now?"

"No, your mind is different, which irritates me," he said with a smirk on his face.

"You can't get them all." She smiled back at him and continued.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"I can't hear your cousin's mind. But it may be something with you. Some defense mechanisms that you have up."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that week I was gone I tested my theory. Apparently your uncle's blood is as tempting as your cousins and I can't read his mind either. Before you came I could read his mind. It also may be that you are a witch and you are throwing energy out without knowing." Edward was irritated at that fact.

"I can tell you this; I am not doing it on purpose," she told him firmly.

"I know, it's just that this has never happen to me."

She was impressed with him knowing all this information. But he was a vampire, who knew how long he had live for? Which lead to her next question.

"How long have you been this age?"

"Seventeen. I have been seventeen since 1918," he answered as he tightened his jaw. He didn't know how she would react would be to all this information. Although she was a witch, this was still a world she wasn't familiar with and he was right. She was overwhelmed with all this information.

"I think this is all I can take today."

"Do you want to meet the rest of my family, I promise that we won't bite." He smirked to her.

She took a deep breath. It was better to take care of it now then it was to do it later. With that thought she nodded.

"We can do it another time. It's getting late and I think that Bella and Charley may get worry." He told her.

"No, it's okay. I can just call them from my cell phone and tell them that I will home a little later, so they won't worry." He nodded at her and took her hand. Not expecting the cold she shivered.

"Sorry," he responded to her reaction, however, he didn't let go of her hand.

"It's okay," she smiled at him and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

He carried her once again on his back, leading them to his car.

"I like the idea of getting use to this," she told him as she placed her down. Although she hated flying and fast movement she was still a sucker for adventure. She was a Gryffindor after all.

"I like the idea also," he told her as he opened the car door for her, not taking his eyes from her.

Once he got into the car he started to head towards his home.

"You sure you want to do this now? We can do this some other time." He wanted her to feel comfortable.

"I am sure, I am okay. I am just going to call Bella right now to tell her that I am okay."

Edward just nodded and kept his eyes on read.

"Hello? Bella? Its Hermione… Yeah I am okay. I am just hanging out with somebody I met at school. Can you please tell Charlie that I will be home a little later. I will be fine. He can just call me if he needs anything. Thank you, see you later."

Edward heard the worry voice of Bella on the other side.

"Hermione, are you okay? Where are you? … Oh, Okay. Are sure you are going to be okay? Okay… No problem… See you later."

He smiled at their formal awkwardness and how they still cared for each other.

"Everything okay?" he asked her trying to be courteous.

"I know you heard everything. You don't have to pretend," she said as she looked at the phone in her hand.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Just don't insult my intelligence."

The rest of the ride towards the Cullen's was quiet. Not being able to read her mind made Edward impatient. Once they parked in front of his home, Edward finally turned to her to look at her.

"What are you thinking?" He looked at her with an intense gaze.

"What am I doing?"

"What do you mean?" He was now scared at her answered.

"I am going into a house full of vampires. I may trust you but I don't know them," she said as she shook her head and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" He grinned at her relief and that she wasn't asking him to take her home.

"I feel like I am at school again. Doing idiotic things with my friends," she said not taking the smile off her face.

"It's good that this is not and idiotic idea." He took her hand as he said this. They stayed in the car for a while as her heart rate slowed down. He wanted her to be calm when she entered the house.

"Ready?"

She nodded as she finally let go of his hand regretting her action.

However, as soon as she let go, he opened her door, taking her hand once more.

The both walked in hand towards the house where his family waited patiently, along with a little pixy girl who had a big smile in her face.  

They soon arrived to his house. "Are you sure?" he asked her one more time as he stopped the car in front of the enormous hour.

"How many time are you going to ask me if, I am sure?" she said with a smile as she stared at him. Smirking back at her he responded, "As many times as I can." Silent filled the car until she finally spoke once again. "Well, it's now or never," as she pull out of the car.

**A/N: There you have it the Six chapter. In the next chapter you will be see some familiar faces from the Harry Potter world it's being develop. Also. There is graphics being produce for this fanfiction. So keep that in mine. Some can be seen in www[dot]dhfreak[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Please REVIEW…. I love reviews. I am working on the grammar part. Don't really have that much time to check over with school. I just write and post. **


	8. Chapter 7 Meeting

**A/N: **First of I wanted to start with WOW. I have never gotten this much of a reaction by people reading my fic before. Thank you so much for reading my fic and reviewing it. I know that must be a lot of errors in the fic and what not. As I said I am working on that at the moment. I have an amazing person helping me out at the moment with that. Thank Jessica. She is going through the whole story at the moment. There has been corrections on Chapter 1 and chapter 2. I am also working on the other ones. I hope it makes it better to read.

I would also apologies for such a short chapter. I wanted to plan more but I been a little bit on the writers block but with school being over I hope to write more chapters in the near future much faster. Well I hope you enjoy and Reviews are always loved.

**Chapter 7 – Meeting **

Hermione entered the home, hand in hand with Edward. This wasn't her at all. This boy surely had a spell on her. But there was nothing she could do, she was here already, as they enter his home she saw the family standing in the living room area. They were all starring at her with different expressions in their faces.

She saw them all; one of them had anger in her face, the one she knew by Rosalie the one standing next to her she believed was named Emmett seemed to be having the time of his life.

"HelloHermione, welcome to our home." Said the oldest of them she believed. However, the very attractive man didn't look much older.

"I am Carlisle and this is Esme. I believe you know who the rest are from school." He continued as he introduced himself and his family.

"It's very nice to meet you all," she responded. Alice, she believed walked up to her and gave her a hug. She retuned the hug awkwardly.

"Hi Hermione, I knew you would come. I am so happy that you are here." Alice said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Happy to be here." She said with a smirk as she turned to see Edward who had not left her side all this time.

"I think we have a lot of questions for each other." Carlisle said as the rest just looked at her.

She nodded to his statement. She felt calm by this man. As if someone was calming her. Feeling the energy she turned to another of them, Jasper.

Turning and looking at him she said, "Please don't use that at me. I like to feel my emotions what ever they are. Don't worry I won't do anything inappropriate." Edward smirked at her statement. This girl couldn't stop amazing him.

"Sorry," was all that Jasper said.

She understood him, in wanting her to keep her calm but she hated when people tell her what to do.

Carlisle couldn't be even more astonish by this young witch. Only knowing a few through out the years. This one was something special. He could feel her power. All of them could.

"What would you guys like to know?" Hermione said. She had already been asking

most of her questions. It was only polite for them to ask their questions since she was in their home.

"Where is your wand and why isn't it out?" Emmett asked her bluntly with a hint of excitement.

"I don't see it necessary for it. If you would have wanted me dead I would have been a long time ago." She told him trying to hide a laugh. He seemed the most curious of all of them.

"Oh," was all Emmett responded sad that he wouldn't be seeing any magic tricks anytime soon.

"What makes you so confident that we won't kill you right now and stage something to make it look like an accident?" Rosalie said. She looked really mad at Hermione.

"Because I know he won't allow it and you respect him. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you." She said looking at Carlisle, not taking her eyes of him. He looked so familiar to her. She couldn't point it out. She trusted Edward with her life and she would give up her life for him as she would have done with Harry and Ron. But with Carlisle it was different as he was there to protect her as a father figure not as a lover or a friend. It must have been the energy in the room. That is what all of them felt for him. Being a witch around a vampire wasn't really common. She had remembered reading that they could feel each other emotions. But it was very rare.

"So Hermione Granger right. How is the wizard world?" Asked Esme breaking her gaze from Carlisle.

"Right now everyone one is just dealing with the aftermaths of the war. Trying to find themselves in a way." She said in a small voice. Not really looking at either of them.

"I am sorry," responded Jasper. Everyone surprise that he had spoken. He was really not prepared yet to be around humans. Being the newest one of them. But he knew what it was to fight in a war. He knew the lost that it took.

Hermione didn't respond. She never felt this weird around a group of people except her first year at Hogwarts.

The room grew silence, making the room tense. "I need to figure how to stop Edward from being so tempted by my Uncles and cousins blood and maybe mine." She said all of a sudden.

"I think it's my magic. The magic on me throws a defense mechanism without me knowing. It will make his life here much easier." She told him. She didn't want Edward to feel tempted with the one thing that he has fought so much to stop himself from gaining.

"You will find a way Hermione, I know you will." Spoke Alice, the pixie like girl standing next to Jasper.

"You saw it? Edward told me you could see the future." She told her, hoping that she did.

"Yes." She responded with a great smile in her face.

Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

"That means I am going to have to do some research," she said.

"I think I should take her home. It has been too much excitement for just one day." Edward informed his family. They all agreed. Hermione didn't like this domination, but she let it go feeling that in fact she was tired. Saying their goodbye she followed Edward to the car.

She also felt doing some research on Carlisle. She felt like she knew him and she hated that feeling.

"That wasn't so bad." Edward told her as they where settle back into the car.

"No, it wasn't. I like your family. But I think that Rosalie doesn't like me." She said in a small laugh.

"She is like that with everyone." He told her as she started to drive her home.

"Is Carlisle the one that turned you all?" She asked him.

"Not all of us. Alice and Jasper joined our family later on. They had another life before us." She told her.

"I don't know why but I feel like I know him before. Like we have met." She didn't want to take it out as she like him. But she needed to find out why this feeling felt like this. It was something else other than the feeling that she felt of everyone else.

"As a father figure?" Edward asked hoping that would be the answer.

"Yeah," she responded as she turned to him hoping that he knew the answered.

"I don't know why. Maybe you have taken in too much today and your feeling over whelmed. Or maybe you tapped into Jasper emotions and felt what we all fell for him. Respect." He told her. He was also trying to make sense of the emotions. They had never been this close to a witch. It was all knew to them. Maybe she was taping in all their emotions without her knowing. Which that was part of it but not all of the reason.

"Maybe you are right. Maybe I am just tired." They finally arrived at her home.

Not wanting to leave each other they stayed in the car for a while in silence until he broke the silence.

"Can I come back later?" asking hopefully.

"If you like," with those words she got out of the car and headed towards the house. She felt if she stayed any longer she would have the eager to kiss him.

Turning back before she entered the house she still saw him waiting for her to enter the house. Smiling she finally enter the house. She saw her Uncle in the couch watching a game of sort in the television.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie, sorry I am late did Bella tell you where I was?" she asked him as she walked to the living room area.

"Yes, did everything go fine, making friends." he asked her. He really didn't know how to handle teenage girls. But she loved him for trying.

"Yes Uncle Charlie. I am just going to grab a bowl of cereal and head to my room." She told him. She knew that he didn't really know what to talk about and didn't want to have an awkward conversation. He seemed grateful for that. Heading to the kitchen she grabbed the food and made her cereal, finishing it while standing near the counter before heading upstairs to her room. Passing by Bella's room she saw that her cousin was still up, decided to stop by for a minute.

"Hey," she told her cousin as she saw her reading a book in her bed.

"Hey, how was it?" Bella asked, closing her book.

"Good, I meet some people in the library and talked there for a while." She told her. Although she really didn't want to talk about the Cullen's, there where to many questions that would come and she didn't know if she was capable of answering them at the moment.

"That sound like fun," she told her.

"Night, I just wanted to say that I was here before I headed to bed," told her. They where still trying to connect. This was harder than what she had thought but they where trying to work it out.

"K, night," Bella told her. Heading towards her room she closed the door and collapse in her bed. She was indeed tired; all the excitement had not really started to sink in until now.


	9. Chapter 8 Nightmares

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I really do apologies so much for not updating this story. It has so many followers. I am currently working on the next chapter and now know where the story is going. School is out for me in two weeks so I hope to have even more chapters ready and out.

Also once again my grammar is not the best so bare with me.

_I've got this feeling that there's something that I missed_

_(I could do most anything to you...)_

_Don't you breathe_

_Something happened, that I never understood_

_You can't leave_

_Every second, dripping off my fingertips_

_Wage your war_

_Another soldier, says he's not afraid to die_

_Well I am scared_

_In slow motion, the blast is beautiful_

_Doors slam shut_

_A clock is ticking, but it's hidden far away_

_Safe and sound_

**~Snow Patrol- "Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking"**

**Chapter 8: Nightmares**

She was running through the forest. Something was chasing her; something that she feared. Too afraid to see what it was, she continued to run. As she ran she heard screams of people in pain behind her. As she turned around to see the victims she came face to face with her chaser.

Hermione woke up with a jolt, as she was about to see the face of the person that was haunting her dreams. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself from the nightmare. She was scared at the return of her nightmares. She continue to take deep breaths as she was sweat.

"Are you okay?" the sweet voice of Edward spoke. She felt him standing over her.

Taking a few more breaths she spoke, "yes". Was all she responded to him. She took a glimpse at the clock to see it read 3: 17 AM. It was not going to be a happy day for her today.

Edward was now kneeling by her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I did ask if I could come later." Making her smile.

"Didn't see you as a creepy vampire looking over sleeping girls." She said in a sarcastic matter.

"What where you dreaming about?" He quickly changed the subject. She sat in her bed and stared at her hands.

"What was it?" He was concern.

"It was just a nightmare. You don't have to worry." She looked at him with a smile in her face.

He slowly placed his hand in her cheeks. She took a deep breath as she felt his touch.

"We shouldn't be doing this, we are just starting to know each other." She said in almost a whisper.

"And what is this that we are doing?" He spoke to her with a smirk on his face. But he knew to well what she meant. Leaning his head towards her forehead he stopped. He knew that she was right. This was moving to fast. She didn't really know him and he didn't really know her. He may know what she had been involved in the war, but that was about it. He didn't know what she had gone through before that and after it.

He slowly pulled away from her. "Are you going to tell me about your dream?" he asked trying to change the subject once again and trying to contain himself from kissing her or worst drinking from her.

"It was a just a nightmare, I just been having them recently I thought it had stop when I moved here, but I was wrong I guess." She said this while looking at her hands not looking at him. He waited for her to continue.

"It's the same dream. I am always running from something and I always hear screaming of pure pain behind me. There is a point where I can't take the screaming anymore; I turn around to face what is chasing me. But I can't never see its face." She said taking deep breaths through it all.

It was difficult for her to talk about this. She really had never tried to talk about it to anyone.

"How long have you had these dreams?" he place one of his hands on hers making her look at his eyes.

"Since I was a little girl." She never told anyone about these dreams. Neither Harry nor Ron. Not anyone except her parents. However, she stop telling her parents about these dreams once she realize how worry it made them. No one ever knew the cause of why she was having these dreams. She thought it would be better if she just stop telling them about them. They thought that she was just going through a face in her life. Eventually they had stopped for a while. But they had started up again when Lord Voltermort returned and now once again. This worried Edward.

"You will get through this." He told her once again placing his hands in her cheeks.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I though moving away from it all would stop them." She told him and at those worlds he quickly stood up and walked towards her window making her stare at his back.

"Maybe it's because of us, maybe it's me." He told her. She heard pain in his voice.

"Edward don't be ridiculous, I have been having them since I was a child."

"But maybe that is why. Because you have been around danger and not normal things"

"Please don't start going moral on me. I am not normal remember I am a witch. Even if it is what you say. It will never stop. I am naturally attracted to these things because of what I am." She was getting a little angry with him. She dislike when people thought they knew what was better for her.

She was now standing by her bed staring at him once he turned around. "I am sorry. Just the thought of ME, being the one causing any of your pain made me hate myself." He once again started walking towards her.

"Then don't think that." She told him. Now they where standing so close to each other he could almost taste her lips.

"I think I should try to go to sleep." She whispers to him. "I think that is a good idea." He responded, but neither of them moved.

She heard someone open her door. Turning around she saw Charlie at the door.

"Is everything okay Hermione?" He looked at her with a weird expression.

Hermione turned around to see no one standing in front of her.

"Umm, yeah I am fine uncle Charlie. Just closing the window it was getting a little cold in here." She told him with a smile in her face.

"Sorry I came in here I just heard a noise. I am not use to having people in the house."

"It's okay," with that said he said his goodnights and close the door. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Sorry for not warning you about that." Edward appeared again.

"It's okay. I think I am going to head to bed now."

"Is it okay if I can see you tomorrow."

She nodded and headed towards the bed.

"If you want you can stay." She told him as he was heading towards the window.

He smiled and walked to the bed to lie next to her. Hermione didn't have the nightmare again that night making Edward relax and happy.


	10. Chapter9Resolving one problem at a time

**AN: **I would like to thank you all for your amazing reviews. This year I hope to update the story more frequently than the past years. I didn't know that so many people would have been interested in this story. So thank you for your reviews, it's the only reason that I continue this story. Hope that you enjoy. Please comment. :D

The next morning when Hermione woke up Edward was nowhere in sight. She figure that he must have left as soon a she had fallen asleep, looking at the clock she read 8:09 AM. She grown and role in her bed, she was just happy that it was the weekend and didn't have to go to school. She loved learning, but these days it became less and less interesting actually showing up to school.

She finally decided to role out of bed. After taking a long hot shower helping her relax she saw that it was just 9:30. It was still to earlier. Walking down the stairs she saw that Charlie was getting ready to leave.

"Going fishing?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's nice weather out. Going to go meet up with Billy Black. Maybe you and Bella can go meet up with Jacob later on at La Push."

Bella was just coming down the stairs when he stated about Jacob. Jacob was Billy's young son and two years younger than Hermione and a year younger than Bella.

"That sound great dad." Bella responded. All Hermione did was nodded.

"Well I will see you later. You two will be alright while I am gone?"

"Yeah dad. We will be fine." Bella responded.

At that said Charlie walked out the door and me and Bella where left home alone.

"You have any plans today." I asked her as we both started our morning routine of getting cereal for breakfast.

"No, may actually go to La Push. Want to come?" I was about to respond when I heard a knock at the door.

Bella went to the door to see who would it was while Hermione stayed in the kitchen.

"Hermione, someone is here to see you." She said; as she came into the kitchen she was follow by someone from behind.

Hermione turned around to see Edward Cullen behind her cousin.

"Hi," was all she said to Edward.

"Hi," Edward replied back to her with a smirk in his face.

Bella stood awkwardly in the kitchen with the two, wondering how the two have meet. Hermione as if she had read her mind answered her un-ask question.

"Oh, we meet in the library yesterday. He was helping me out with some research I needed." As if it was an inside joke Edward and Hermione smiled.

"Oh umm, well I will leave you two then. I am going to go get ready and head to La Push if that is okay." Bella stated.

"Oh, okay. I will catch you later?" with that said Bella nodded and went upstairs to get ready.

Hermione and Edward where left in the kitchen allow.

"Would you like to spend the day with me today?" He asked her as he walked closer to her. She hated the effect that he had on her. She really didn't like that he had such effect on her emotions.

"That would be nice," she really didn't want him to notice the effect that he had on her.

"I will just go up and get a sweater."

The morning was spend with both of them at his home, showed her his home. She was impress by the music that he own and the books. She was extremely fascinated by Carlisle small library.

Edward was also fascinated by the love of knowledge she had. He observed her closely as she ran her fingers through the spines of different books in the small library.

"What?" she said as she caught him looking at her.

"You just fascinate me."

"I am happy I can entertain you." She said with a laugh.

"Really this collection of book is amazing. Do you think that there may be a book here about why my blood is so tempting to you and your family and how my families blood is also tempting?"

Smiling he shook his head. Already trying to solve the problem. He admired her dedication.

"There may be. I am sure Carlisle won't mind us looking around."

"That is another thing I need to figure out how I know Carlisle. There is something about him."

Edward got a little tense. He also wanted to know what was her fascinated with his maker.

"Don't worry. They are different feelings that I have for you." She blushed as she said those words. She may be strong and independent but she still got embarrass.

"You look cute when you blush." He made her blush even more. He was now standing by her side as she place a hand on her cheek.

Not looking at him she said, " I wonder how many times you have used that line."

"Only you," was all he said as he leaned down towards her lips. She remain really still as he kiss her, slowly she responded to the kiss, soon getting more heated. There was something in her that was calming the monster in him. As if her magic was keeping him in control. The kiss became more passionate as she pulled him closer and he pushed her against the bookshelf.

Hermione knew this was moving to fast for them. It was to fast for her. She had never gotten this close to any boy other than Ron and she had knew Ron most of her child hood. She slowly stopped the kiss and leaned her forehead against his.

"I am sorry," was his response has he compose himself.

"It's okay I wanted it as much as you did." They stood there in each other's presents longer than they thought. She desperately wanted to get familiar with his presence, as he wanted with her.

"We are moving to fast." She said as she slowly pulled away with much protest of her body.

"I am sorry, I just. I don't like not knowing things." She told him.

"That is one beauty of life. That it's a mystery."

After the kiss they left the library and meet with Carlisle asking him about any books that would help them with their problem. He informs them of some books that may help and started their search. It was difficult for them to find any information.

However, Hermione began searching in the Cullen's computer for information. Personally she hated the thing. She prefer the smell of old books and doing research the old fashion way. However, it did have its advantages.

"Edward I think I found something," He was by her less than a second.

"It says here that, a person with magical abilities is immediately bonded with their family by their magic even though their family doesn't have any magical ability. It only occurs when the person of magical ability is with them. It brings other magical creatures aware of their presence more than normal individuals." Now she had an answered to the problem.

"That does explain our attraction to them. I also found this book." The cover of the book read "_Connection between Magic and the Supernatural_".

"It states what you read and how to break the connection."

"Why am I in this thing if the answers are there."

"I wanted to see how you responded to a computer." She just shook her head at him.

"I am glad that I can amuse you."

"It states that in order to break the connection with them you must do a spell named _discidium of cruor, _which means …"

"Separation of blood" Hermione finished.

"You don't stop from amazing me."

"I do try, what does it say about the spell?"

"It says that you have to get their blood and enchant this spell. After that you add your blood into the mix in it sealing the spell that connects you. It won't cause any harm to your family it will just stop our attraction to the."

"That problem is settle," she said as she turned facing him. She was happy that they found a solution to their problem.

"Aren't you worried on how you will be getting the blood?" He asked her somewhat amuse.

"I am a witch remember, I do have some tricks up my sleeves."

"I would like to know those tricks someday." He smirked mischievously.

"For someone that has lived as long as you. You sure do think like a lot like a teenager."

"Well I do have to play the part don't I." They both started laughing. She was getting a really getting use to his presence, as he was getting use to hers.

"What time is it?" she asked him. They surely had lost track of time in their research for information.

"It's going to be 3, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

"I can take you out to eat somewhere if you like."

"I would like that."

Edward took Hermione out to one of the local dinners. After, lunch he soon took her to her house.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked him. There was still nobody home and she really didn't feel like staying alone in the house.

"Yes, I would like that."

They where soon heading towards her room. "You won't get in trouble for having a boy in your room." He teased her.

"Well if you do think so I think you should head out." She told him playfully.

They where both soon sitting in her bed, breaking the silence he asked the question he been wanting to asked since he found out who she was.

"Why are you here in Forks?" He was curious. He wanted to know why she had moved here after living in England and having their friends that understood what she was going through.

She looked at him for a while. The room seemed to have stopped when he asked her that question. "I wanted to just get away from it all. Everyone recognized me. I really just wanted some peace and quiet. Also, after the relationship I had with my friend Ron…", she stop and looked at his expression. His face seemed to be steady. He was completely listening. "I just didn't want to be connected to that world after the battle. I just wanted something different in my life."

"Why enter school?"

"I love learning and it's a good distraction. I have to find a way to try to fit in, in this small little town. Uncle Charlie is the only family I have that live so far away from England."

They continue talking about other things after that. They talked about their taste in music, film, book, and other things until Charlie and Bella got home.

Edward introduced himself to Charlie and soon after excuse himself for the evening.

Hermione performed the spell after Bella and Charlie had gone to sleep. She had mixed a deep sleep potion in their drinks at dinnertime without them noticing. Hopefully it had worked and the connection between them was broken.

She soon after she was asleep as the spell had made her tired. She only hoped that the spelled worked.

The next morning Bella invited Hermione to go to La Push to go meet Jacob Black. Hermione had wished to spend the day with Edward and the Cullen's but argued against it. She had to spend some time with her cousin and try to connect to her. Something un-magical and un-supernatural was good for her. She could find out if the spell had worked later at night.

On the ride to La Push Bella asked Hermione how was her day, the day before.

"It was fascinating. Edward just showed me a little more around the town and we just talked. And yours?"

"The same but with Jacob it was fun seeing an old friend again."

"It's always nice to see an old friend again."

Soon they had arrived at the Black's home, giving Hermione a weird feeling and familiar feeling. As they got out of the car they where greeted by a teenage boy that had long hair.

"Hey Jake," Bella said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Bella, and this must be Hermione." He soon let Bella go and walked towards Hermione.

"Hi, I am Jacob Black, it's nice to finally meet you." He said it such energy and excitement.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." Hermione couldn't help but smile. There was something about this guy that just made her want to smile. It may have been his positive energy. It made her forget about the weird and familiar feeling she had earlier.


	11. Chapter 10 Thinking Ahead

**A/N: **Hey guys glad that some of you like the story. I just want to point out this is a CROSSOVER. Also it's a FANFICTION, characters will not be exactly the same as the original characters written by the authors. As United Unicorn Society and Dangotastic pointed out there is mistake in my writing there is holes missing. However, it's a story that I am writing. Thank you for the lovely review in the last chapter. You guys are the reason I keep writing.

**Chapter 10: Thinking Ahead**

Hermione's weekend had gone smoothly. Apart from finding out that there where vampires in town. Tomorrow was Monday and school once again will start. Meeting Jacob Black was nice. He reminded her of Harry and Ron. She also smiled at the fact that he may have a thing for her cousin.

She turn to see that is was 10 pm. She still didn't felt tire after the tour Jacob showed her of La Push. Her thoughts where soon disturb as she turn to see Edward in her room with a smile in his face.

"You know it's not good to stalk someone. I think we had establish this conversation before." She was getting a little annoyed by his little appearing act. At least he could have the decency to knock or call.

"It worked. The spell you did it worked. Their blood doesn't sing to us. I also can read your cousins mind."

Hermione sight in relief, at least that was taken care of. She didn't have to worry about her family being in danger. Well less in danger.

"Thank goodness," was all she answered.

"Is everything okay," he asked concern. Times like this he hated that she couldn't read her mind.

"Yeah, I just feel weird here. After living in a world of magic so long … it's just different. I kind of do miss it." She didn't look at his face at all. She was happy that she was here. But at the same time she did miss her life. She did miss the magic behind it. By meeting the Cullen's it made her think a lot also. She will really not escape anything. But the truth was she wasn't really trying to escape it all. She just truly wanted to experience something new. Wanted to see if she can handle this world that she grown so far apart from.

"You are thinking of heading back." Edward was just taken back from what she was saying. He should have told himself that this really couldn't last. She was human and he was a monster.

"Don't worry I am not heading back yet. I still need to find out what this is between us. I don't like running away from things." She told him. She was now staring at him. He looked in pain. She didn't like seeing him like this.

"You did come to escape from the war." He told her, in a bitter voice. He couldn't control his emotions toward her.

"Please, don't be like this." Hermione really didn't know what to response. She did leave England. But she didn't escape from it truly. She just wanted to see what her life would have been. Now, she knew that she would never know. She was happy with the life she had lived and the friendships she had. But she just wish to experience something different like many other wish also.

"I am sorry." He knew that she was a strong individual, just by how she old her head up. He just didn't know how to express this emotion.

"So where do we go from here?"

"We will just have to wait and see."

"Or Alice can just see." They both laugh. It was good to laugh.

"I think it's getting late."

"I will go."

"You can stay if you want."

Edward took his place next to her at her bed. He soon felt her body relaxing and falling into a deep sleep. As he looked at her sleep he knew that he would follow her anywhere unless she told him not to. He was lost to young witch.


End file.
